Arda, je t'aime
by Narcisse
Summary: Recueil de OS. Ode à l'amour en Terre du Milieu, au travers de textes tant tragiques qu'heureux, explorant les liens d'affection unissant ses personnages. MàJ : amourette hobbite au coeur de la Comté.
1. I Fondcombe Elrond & Celebrìan

_**Arda, je t'aime**_

**Résumé :** Déclaration d'amour à la Terre du Milieu, à travers ses lieux et ses personnages.

**Note de l'auteur :** Le thème de cette fic m'a été inspiré par le film _Paris, je t'aime_, que j'ai vu et surtout adoré. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, il s'agit en fait d'un ensemble de court-métrages de différents réalisateurs, chacun se déroulant dans un quartier différent de Paris et mettant en scène deux personnages, sur le thème de l'Amour.

J'ai donc décidé d'appliquer le même principe à l'univers de Tolkien, à travers ses propres lieux et personnages. Il s'agira donc en fait d'une série de OS, chacun racontant une scène entre deux personnages, dans un lieu bien précis et bien connu. Il y aura plusieurs histoires par lieu et par couples de personnages, je ne me donne aucune limite sur ce point. Les relations mises en scène seront non seulement amoureuses, mais aussi amicales, fraternelles ou familiales.

Et pour finir, j'ignore totalement combien de chapitres comptera cette fic. Mais tant que l'inspiration sera là, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'arrêterai. ;-)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent tous à Tolkien. Le thème de la fic ainsi que le titre m'a été inspiré par le film _Paris, je t'aime_.

* * *

_Ecrit sur les Opus 12 et 22 de Dustin O'Halloran._

o o o o

_I. Fondcombe – Elrond & Celebrìan_

Il y avait déjà bien longtemps que la nuit était tombée, et la belle cité de Fondcombe était plongée dans un profond sommeil. Les rires et les chants avaient temporairement laissés leur place à un silence paisible, régulièrement brisé par le son étouffé d'une cloche qui marquait inlassablement le passage des heures.

Les couloirs étaient déserts… Ou presque. Une silhouette solitaire marchait calmement, arpentant la cité jusque dans ses moindres recoins. Ces longues promenades nocturnes étaient devenues habituelles pour le Seigneur d'Imladris, qui prenait plaisir à profiter de la solitude que lui procurait la nuit. C'était sans doute à ces moments-là qu'il préférait ce lieu qu'il chérissait tant…

Sans un bruit, Elrond passa une porte et arriva sur un large balcon qui surplombait une grande partie de la cité. Le ciel était clair, parsemé d'étoiles, et la lune projetait une douce lueur bleutée sur la vallée. Son regard s'aventura d'un bout à l'autre du paysage qui s'offrait à lui…

… Et c'est là qu'il la vit.

Il la connaissait depuis peu de temps, mais il n'eut aucun mal à la reconnaître. Elle était assise sur un banc de pierre à l'autre extrémité du balcon. Droite, vêtue d'une simple robe de nuit blanche, ses boucles argentées reposaient librement sur ses épaules et ses yeux étaient clos. Son visage était si serein qu'elle semblait endormie.

Et surtout, elle souriait.

Il n'osa pas approcher tout d'abord, craignant de la déranger. Mais il ne put résister bien longtemps ni à la tentation, ni à la curiosité. Il s'avança, redoublant de discrétion, car il craignait de la sortir trop brutalement de sa réflexion.

Mais elle n'eut aucune réaction. Aucun geste, aucun mouvement, pas même un simple tressaillement. Rien. Et ses yeux étaient toujours fermés.

Elrond sentit une gêne l'envahir. Sa présence lui sembla totalement inopportune et déplacée à cet instant, et, chose rare, il commença à perdre sa contenance. Regrettant d'avoir cédé à la curiosité, il s'était résigné à partir lorsque quelque chose attira son regard.

Le sourire de Celebrìan semblait s'être agrandi.

Il se sentit de plus en plus troublé. Néanmoins, cela eut pour effet de le faire réagir, ou plutôt de lui délier la langue. Il s'éclaircit la voix aussi silencieusement qu'il le put, puis parla finalement.

« Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, mais… A vrai dire, je suis surpris de voir quelqu'un ici à cette heure… N'arrivez-vous point à trouver le sommeil ? »

Il se tut, et le silence sembla se réinstaller aussi soudainement qu'il l'avait brisé. Jusqu'à ce que…

« Enfin ! Vous avez mis du temps…, répondit-elle d'une voix douce.

- Je vous demande pardon ? »

Le visage de Celebrìan prit une expression amusée, alors que ses yeux restaient clos.

« … A vous décider de parler, je voulais dire. »

Surpris, Elrond ne sut que répliquer. Depuis combien de temps avait-elle remarqué sa présence ?

« Je vous ai entendu arriver sur le balcon, tout à l'heure, continua-t-elle. Je ne pensais pas que vous m'aviez prêtée une quelconque attention, jusqu'à ce que vous approchiez. Mettez-vous toujours autant de temps pour adresser la parole à quelqu'un ?

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, si je puis me permettre… », répondit le semi-Elfe, de plus en plus gêné par la tournure que prenaient les choses.

- Pardonnez-moi… Quelle était-elle, je vous prie ? »

Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répondre, mais… Oui, quelle était cette question, au juste ? Il l'avait tout bonnement oublié. Se maudissant lui-même, il posa la première qui se présenta à son esprit.

« Que faisiez-vous, avant que je ne vous importune de ma présence ?

- J'écoutais.

- Vous écoutiez ? »

Sans se départir de son sourire, Celebrìan finit par ouvrir les yeux, et tourna légèrement la tête vers son interlocuteur, le regard posé sur le dallage blanc du balcon.

« Oui. J'écoutais la nuit, ses silences, et ses paroles. Elle n'est jamais totalement muette, et s'exprime de toutes les manières possibles. Il suffit de tendre l'oreille un instant pour s'en convaincre…

- Ainsi, je suppose que mon arrivée inopinée faisait aussi partie de ses bruits ? »

Elle éclata de rire. En l'entendant, Elrond ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

« Exact... Néanmoins, je trouve cela particulièrement apaisant lorsque le sommeil tarde à venir. Et c'est sans doute tout aussi agréable que vos promenades nocturnes.

- Comment… ?

- Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu sur ce balcon uniquement pour me faire la conversation… Je me trompe ?

- Non. Mais je dois avouer que les deux sont très plaisants. »

Le son de la cloche retentit au loin, par trois fois. Puis le silence s'installa de nouveau. Celebrìan finit par lever les yeux vers Elrond, toujours souriante, puis désigna de sa main la place vide à sa droite.

« La nuit peut également s'écouter à deux… Et votre présence ne m'importune pas.

- Ce serait avec grand plaisir. »

Elle retira sa main et Elrond s'assit à ses côtés. Ils s'observèrent un court instant, puis elle ferma les yeux, à nouveau. Il ne tarda pas à en faire de même.

* * *

Voilà donc pour le premier OS. J'avoue qu'il y a une part de favoritisme, puisque j'ai commencé par le lieu et le couple que je préfère. Je tenais à décrire une scène très simple, j'espère juste que le résultat n'est pas trop niais... - -'

Bref, bien sûr, tout avis, que ce soit sur le concept ou le OS, est le bienvenue. En espérant que le prochain ne tardera pas trop à venir…


	2. II Fondcombe Arwen & Elrohir

**Notes:** Enfin! un deuxième OS. Je sais, je mets du temps à écrire et à poster. Une vraie plaie. Mais bon, quoiqu'il en soit, il est bien là. Le deuxième OS. Si, si.

PS: Merci pour les reviews! Je suis vraiment contente de voir que l'idée et le premier texte plaisent… :)

* * *

_II. Fondcombe – Arwen & Elrohir_

_(Ecrit sur la valse n°7, op. 64 n°2, de Chopin)_

Un grincement retentit dans la nuit. Dans l'embrasure de la porte coupable apparut une petite silhouette. A demi-cachée, elle jeta un regard à gauche, puis à droite. La voie semblait libre. Elle observa alors avec appréhension les grandes ombres qui s'étendaient de part et d'autre du vaste couloir. Celles-ci semblaient bien menaçantes pour l'enfant qu'elle était… Néanmoins, elle aperçut un petit chemin de lumière, tracé depuis les nombreuses fenêtres par la lueur bienveillante de la lune. Rassemblant tout son courage, elle sortit de sa chambre et courut à travers les ombres, jusqu'à ce qu'elle eût atteint l'espace éclairé. Rassurée, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et se mit en marche, aussi discrètement que possible.

L'enfant ne savait guère où elle allait. Elle cherchait surtout un endroit plus accueillant que sa sombre chambre. Cependant, même si elle passait ses journées à gambader d'un bout à l'autre de la Demeure, les couloirs lui semblaient bien moins familiers la nuit, et elle peinait à trouver son chemin. De plus, l'hiver approchait, et le temps se faisait de plus en plus froid. Pieds nus, vêtue d'une simple chemise de nuit, elle se mit vite à trembler.

Elle évitait autant que possible les larges zones d'ombre, leur préférant la douce lueur de la lune, bien que celle-ci ne lui fournît aucune cachette. Si quelqu'un arrivait, il la surprendrait sans mal… D'un autre côté, elle n'aurait pas été contre une présence bienveillante. Que n'aurait-elle donné à ce moment précis pour retrouver l'étreinte rassurante de sa mère… Mais elle ne parvenait même plus à se souvenir du chemin qui menait à la chambre de ses parents. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux; elle était perdue…

Laissant échapper un sanglot, elle se mit à courir. Elle n'en pouvait plus de ces ombres qui la terrifiaient… Le cri d'un oiseau de nuit résonna, glaçant, et elle se retint d'hurler de peur. Forçant l'allure autant qu'elle pouvait, elle manqua de trébucher au détour d'un couloir…

Quand soudain elle s'arrêta. A travers ses larmes, elle aperçevait le rougeoiement chaleureux d'une lumière qui émanait d'une porte entrouverte.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle reprit sa course avec une ardeur renouvelée et traversa le long couloir qui la séparait de la lueur bienveillante. Elle ralentit finalement l'allure, puis s'approcha de la porte avec discrétion. Elle scruta l'intérieur de la pièce à travers l'embrasure, et tendit l'oreille; elle ne vit rien, et n'entendit que le crépitement du feu. L'endroit était apparemment désert; elle poussa donc la porte, et entra.

A peine avait-elle fait quelques pas dans la pièce que la lumière et la chaleur vinrent l'envelopper d'une étreinte rassurante. Elle alla s'asseoir devant l'âtre, sur un grand tapis qui reposait là. La douceur de l'étoffe était bien plus agréable que la morsure froide de la pierre… Elle ramena ses jambes contre elle et posa son menton sur ses genoux. Dans cette atmosphère chaleureuse, elle se sentait enfin réconfortée; ici ses cauchemars ne la dérangeraient plus. La peur s'était envolée.

o o o o

Elrohir arpentait les couloirs d'un pas tranquille. Le sommeil semblait l'ignorer cette nuit-là, si bien qu'il avait décidé d'aller lui-même à sa rencontre dans une ballade nocturne. Passant devant une large fenêtre, il observa d'un air pensif le paysage endormi qui s'offrait à lui. Son regard fut alors attiré par un mince filet de lumière chaude, qui contrastait avec le scintillement froid des étoiles. A la fois curieux et intrigué, il s'avança vers la porte entrouverte d'où filtrait la lueur. Il l'ouvrit et entra sans un bruit.

Son regard se promena dans la pièce avant de se poser sur une petite silhouette assise devant le feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée. Même de dos, il n'eut aucune mal à la reconnaître. Il était plutôt surpris de voir sa petite sœur encore debout à une heure si avancée. A son tour, il vint s'asseoir sur le tapis, à côté de l'enfant. Celle-ci, apparemment captivée par les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre, ne sembla pas le remarquer.

«Tu ne dors pas, Arwen?

Le jeune Elfe avait parlé d'une voix douce, pour ne pas surprendre la fillette. Elle s'arracha à sa contemplation et tourna la tête vers lui. Elle sourit, visiblement heureuse de le voir, mais son visage reprit vite une expression indéchiffrable. 

- Non, répliqua-t-elle, à demi-boudeuse.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, hésitante, puis ajouta:

- Et puis d'abord, je peux pas.

Elle reporta son attention sur le feu, sans cesser de jeter des regards en coin à son frère aîné. Celui-ci, amusé par son comportement, continua la conversation avec une indifférence feinte.

- Ah? Et pourquoi donc?

Arwen le fusilla du regard. Visiblement contrariée par la question, elle finit par lâcher sa réponse à contrecœur.

- Parce qu'il y a des monstres dans ma chambre. Même que je les ai vus bouger derrière les rideaux. J'avais peur qu'ils m'attrapent, alors je suis partie.

Elrohir sourit, se retenant de rire.

- Des monstres? Vraiment? dit-il en reprenant son sérieux. Et… A quoi ressemblaient-ils?

- Je sais pas, je ne les ai pas vu. Et puis je t'ai dit qu'ils étaient cachés!

L'Elfe s'excusa devant l'air offusqué de sa petite sœur.

- Pardonne-moi. Peut-être s'agissait-il d'Orques… Je ferais bien d'aller jeter un œil.

La fillette, qui se tenait prête à répliquer, lui jeta un regard déconcerté. Elle ne s'attendait apparemment pas à ça. Mais son frère l'ignora superbement.

- Tu… Tu ne te moques pas? dit-elle avec hésitation.

- Pourquoi? Je devrais?

- Non… Mais tu le fais chaque fois que je dis qu'il y a des monstres dans ma chambre!

Arwen croisa les bras et afficha une mine boudeuse. Sans se départir de son air sérieux, Elrohir lui répondit.

- Moi, me moquer? Pas du tout. Tu dois confondre avec Elladan…

- C'est pas vrai, je ne confonds pas! Tu… Vous ne me croyez jamais d'abord! C'est toujours pareil…

Elle prit une grande inspiration, avant de déclamer d'un ton offensé la réplique sentencieuse:

- Je le dirai à Ada!

Le jeune Elfe répliqua d'un air outragé.

- Quoi? Ce serait plutôt à moi de le faire, tu m'attaques sans raison depuis que je suis là!

- Parce que tu es venu m'embêter!

- Quelle idée… T'ai-je embêté ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois depuis ma venue?

- Eh bien…

- Et me suis-je moqué de toi?

La mine déconfite, l'enfant resta silencieuse. Elrohir afficha un air satisfait.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Et pour te le prouver, je vais même aller dans ta chambre pour y chasser les monstres.

Arwen releva la tête, surprise. Il la regardait avec une expression sincère.

- C'est vrai?

- Bien sûr. Et je t'assure qu'après ça, ils n'y remettront plus jamais les pieds.

Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la fillette. Elle hésita, puis se leva finalement et vint se blottir contre son frère. Celui-ci passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Elrohir…

- Oui?

- Je peux dormir avec toi ce soir? On n'aura qu'à chasser les monstres demain…

- Si tu veux. Les monstres peuvent attendre.

- Tu crois qu'Elladan nous aiderait?

- Je peux le convaincre facilement.

- Promis?

- Juré.

Arwen poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle ferma les yeux, puis souffla un dernier mot.

- Merci.

Elrohir sourit. Il se mit à fredonner une chanson douce pour la bercer.

Elle poussa un soupir bienheureux. L'étreinte protectrice d'un grand frère, c'était encore mieux qu'un feu de cheminée.

* * *

(Moi aussi j'aimerais bien me faire bercer par Elrohir… Enfin bref.)

Non, je vous jure que mes OS ne parleront pas que d'insomniaques, d'Elfes et de Fondcombe. C'est juste que ces trois derniers m'inspirent particulièrement ces temps-ci. A vrai dire, surtout les deux derniers.

Sur ce, à dans pas trop longtemps j'espère…


	3. I Mirkwood Mère & Fils

**Note :** Oh, miracle ! Enfin un nouveau OS. J'avoue, il a mis un peu de temps à venir celui-là.

Dame Inspiration (qui, si vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué, est un peu pingre avec moi) s'est manifestée par la voix des songes pour me transmettre cette idée. Mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à en faire ce que je voulais. Voilà la meilleure version à ce jour.

* * *

_I. Mirkwood – Mère & Fils_

_(Musique : Hallelujah – Jeff Buckley)_

Un coup de tonnerre retentit, au loin.

Le ciel était sombre, la terre plongé dans l'obscurité. Un cavalier tentait vainement de se frayer un passage dans la forêt de Mirkwood, luttant contre le vent et la pluie qui se déchainaient alentour. Mais sans doute était-ce peine perdue.

C'était une de ces violentes tempêtes qu'il est préférable de regarder à l'abri des murs, auprès d'un feu ronflant ou enfoui sous une couverture chaude et moelleuse. Cette pensée traversa l'esprit du cavalier, une fois encore.

Les sentiers jadis si bien tracés étaient réduits à de vulgaires mares de boue, où son cheval peinait à avancer. L'Elfe, quant à lui, ne parvenait plus à trouver son chemin. Cela faisait des heures qu'il lui semblait tourner en rond, mais il était bien incapable de dire si tel était le cas. Il n'arrivait pas à reconnaitre le moindre passage. A cet instant cette forêt, qui pourtant l'avait vu naître, lui paraissait aussi étrangère et hostile que s'il y pénétrait pour la première fois.

Un éclair illumina brusquement le ciel, et la foudre s'abattit non loin d'eux. Le cheval, prenant peur, s'emballa et partit au galop. Il buta sur le chemin accidenté, manquant de renverser son cavalier, qui parvint à grand-peine à calmer sa peur et sa soudaine frénésie. La bête ralentit petit à petit, puis s'arrêta, encore tendue et angoissée par l'orage qui grondait toujours, imperturbable. Avec une ironie cruelle, la pluie redoubla d'intensité, et finit d'anéantir le peu de courage qu'ils leur restaient.

L'Elfe poussa un profond soupir, et descendit de sa monture. Il était décidément inutile de continuer tant que durerait cette tempête. Il avança encore un peu parmi les arbres, cherchant vainement une place qui pourrait un tant soit peu leur fournir un abri. Il finit par s'arrêter sous un vénérable chêne, au tronc immense et aux larges racines, qui les protégerait légèrement des bourrasques incessantes.

Le cavalier attacha son cheval à l'arbre, et se laissa glisser le long du tronc. Le sol était recouvert d'un tapis de feuilles mouillées, qui, maigre réconfort, le préservait de la boue. Il se nicha entre deux racines, de la façon la plus confortable qui soit, et tenta de trouver un peu de repos.

En vain.

Trempé, fourbu, perdu dans ce bois qu'il croyait connaître mieux que quiconque, il ne donnait guère cher de son orgueil. Le désespoir étreignait son cœur, aussi impitoyable que cet orage. Cependant il se sentait soudain honteux de lui céder ainsi la place. Ce n'était qu'une tempête ! Rien de plus. Il existait des choses bien plus terribles à travers Arda, il n'allait pas se laisser intimider par le tonnerre et par la pluie.

Allons, il était un guerrier, il était un Prince !

Mais pourtant, ce soir-là, il avait peur. Il était seul.

Et malgré tout, il était encore bien jeune.

o o o o

_Il faisait chaud. Une chaleur douce et tendre comme une étreinte. Il ouvrit les yeux._

_Il faisait toujours sombre, et il distinguait le décor torturé de la forêt malmenée par la tempête. Mais d'une façon étrange. Comme s'il l'observait à travers un mur de brume. Il essaya de bouger, mais il en était incapable._

_Il sentit une présence à ses côtés. Elle lui paraissait lumineuse, en contraste avec l'obscurité du paysage et le froid qui l'avait paralysé, juste avant._

_Juste avant cela. Mais qu'était-ce, au juste ? Un rêve ?_

_« Si l'on veut, dit une voix._

_Une voix harmonieuse, profonde et familière. Qui le submergea de bonheur autant qu'elle lui serra le cœur._

_- Mère ? Murmura-t-il, pour lui-même._

_Il sentit une main lui effleurer les cheveux, d'un geste affectueux._

_Alors il tourna la tête._

_Elle était là, plus radieuse et plus belle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Et, étrangement, plus inaccessible aussi. Elle lui sourit, comme il l'avait vu faire tant de fois, et ses yeux brillaient d'une joie calme mais intense._

_- Tu es perdu, dit-elle, amusée._

_- Tu es morte, répondit-il d'un ton égal, et il fut effrayé par la froideur de ses paroles._

_Le sourire de la dame, sans disparaître, devint soudainement triste._

_- C'est vrai. Mais, après tout, je ne suis pas plus réelle que cette vision._

_Sa réplique avait été aussi abrupte que la sienne. Le bonheur premier laissa vite place à une incompréhension plus douloureuse encore que le désespoir qu'il avait ressenti._

_- Alors, que fais-tu ici ?dit-il d'un ton las._

_Il voulait que cette torture cesse. Se réveiller, ou s'endormir, peu importe, pourvu qu'il puisse oublier._

_- Toi, que fais-tu là, Legolas ? Couché dans la boue, à attendre que le temps passe ? Je te croyais plus déterminé._

_Etrange comme ce sermon le culpabilisait davantage, prononcé de cette voix si affectueuse._

_- Je suis perdu, marmonna-t-il, et il se sentit ridicule._

_Une main douce et ferme se posa sur son épaule. Sa mère s'était agenouillée à côté de lui. A la fois proche et lointaine. Il aurait voulu qu'elle le serre dans ses bras, qu'elle le berce comme l'enfant qu'il était jadis. Mais il sentait que c'était impossible._

_- C'est vrai. En partie, du moins. Si tu te donnais la peine de raisonner calmement, tu verrais que ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. Tu connais cet endroit._

_- Mais je ne le reconnais pas._

_- Tu n'essaie pas. A quoi bon te morfondre ici, alors qu'un vrai foyer t'attend ?_

_Elle avait raison. Elle avait toujours raison. Ou presque. Un foyer à moitié vide l'attendait._

_- Pourquoi es-tu partie ?_

_Et il sentit un chagrin écrasant étouffer son âme._

_- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle, d'une voix triste. Les choses sont ainsi. C'est tout._

_Non. Ce n'était pas tout, protesta-t-il intérieurement. Il était encore trop jeune pour être orphelin._

_- J'ai peur._

_- Tu n'en as plus le droit. Reprends courage, mon fils. Tu es un guerrier, tu es un Prince !_

_D'abord taquin, son ton était devenu grave. Et fier. Il le fit se sentir important comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Et il voulut s'en montrer digne._

_Elle posa un baiser sur son front, comme elle faisait jadis, et elle se releva. Il eut brusquement envie de la retenir. Mais il ne le pouvait pas._

_- Adieu, Legolas. Adieu, mon fils._

_Sa voix était débordante d'amour. Il voulut lui répondre, mais déjà elle s'éloignait, et déjà il sombrait dans l'inconscience. Il aurait voulu… Mais il sentit que c'était inutile. Qu'elle le savait déjà._

_Et soudain, tout fut noir._

o o o o

Il ouvrit les yeux, tremblant. La tempête faisait rage, toujours, et le froid l'encercla de nouveau. L'esprit encore embrumé, il bougea ses membres engourdis, et se redressa. Il se souvint de ce qu'il venait de voir – qu'était-ce, d'ailleurs ? Il n'en était pas vraiment sûr – et un regain de courage réchauffa son cœur.

Il se releva, regarda la forêt qui l'entourait. Elle lui semblait, peu à peu, plus familière.

Et, brusquement, il la reconnut. La brume qui voilait son esprit se leva complètement. Il sut à ce moment où il se trouvait, et quel était le chemin à prendre. A vrai dire, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment oublié.

Il s'approcha de son cheval, lui murmura quelques paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille, puis remonta en selle. Ils se remirent en route, lentement. La pluie battait et l'orage grondait encore, mais il se sentait calme.

Ni peur, ni désespoir, désormais. Ce n'était pas digne d'un guerrier. D'un Prince.

Mais, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il pleura.

* * *

PS : Merci pour les lectures et les reviews !


	4. I Edoras, Rohan : Eomer & Eowyn

**Notes :** Après avoir laissé cette fic à l'abandon pendant deux années, voilà que j'y reviens enfin, à cinq jours seulement du début de mes partiels – en toute logique, évidemment. Incroyable.

Les motivations de l'histoire en sont toujours les mêmes, et j'espère bien que ce texte se situe dans la juste lignée des précédents. Après avoir consacré les trois premiers aux Elfes, un petit détour parmi les Hommes s'imposait.

Je n'en suis pas tout à fait satisfaite, mais bon, quitte à sacrifier un peu de mes révisions, autant vous en faire profiter !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**I. Edoras, Rohan : Eomer & Eowyn**

_Sur l'air de « Convulsion », de Mark Bradshaw (BO de Bright Star) et de l'Ave verum corpus de Mozart_

o o o o o

_La nuit tombait doucement. Elle se tenait là, au seuil du château de Meduseld, faisant face au crépuscule, vision merveilleuse qui embrasait le ciel de ses couleurs chatoyantes, tandis que l'Est s'assombrissait en un présage funeste et menaçant. Muette, froide, son visage à la fois dur et impassible ne laissait rien paraître des allées tortueuses de ses pensées._

_Pourtant, il voyait percer dans son regard cette lueur accablante de chagrin âpre, que lui seul, d'entre tous, avait appris à reconnaître._

o o o o o

C'était un matin clair et pâle ; le ciel était d'un bleu de glace, parcouru par de longues traînées immaculées. Une longue procession, aux visages aussi graves que leur mise, avançait avec une lenteur presque pénible vers les portes de la cité d'Edoras. On entendait parfois l'écho de faucons qui fuyaient, lointains. Mais ce qui venait troubler le silence, surtout, étaient les pleurs déchirants d'une fillette aux cheveux d'or, son corps tremblant sous la violence cruelle de ses sanglots.

En ce jour, l'on enterrait Théodwyn de Rohan.

Le cortège s'arrêta doucement devant un tertre, ultime palais immuable. A côté se trouvait la demeure de pierre de son époux, que l'on avait clos depuis bien trop peu de temps. Elle n'avait pu supporter sa mort si soudaine, et le chagrin avait fini par ravir son âme, la dérobant à l'amour des siens, et de ses deux enfants désormais orphelins.

En voyant la tristesse inconsolable de sa sœur, Eomer sentait son cœur se briser avec une indolence insupportable. Il aurait voulu crier pour couvrir sa plainte douloureuse, hurler pour laisser libre cours à son propre désespoir. Il priait, il souhaitait avec une force acharnée, à s'en rendre fou, que ses parents eussent pu revenir à la vie. Mais cela ne pouvait arriver ; il n'avait plus cette jeunesse naïve qui croyait aux contes et aux fables. Leur disparition si brusque, si impitoyable, laissait un vide effroyable et glaçant ; et il cherchait maintenant en son être, avec détresse, cette bravoure qui pourrait apporter suffisamment de réconfort tant à lui-même qu'à sa petite Eowyn.

Un chœur de femmes, aux voix douces et vibrantes, entonna un thrène mélancolique, alors que l'on mettait le corps de Théodwyn en terre. Il avait fallu l'arracher, quelques instants plus tôt, à l'étreinte opiniâtre de sa fille qui s'était refusé à la quitter. La figure voilée, elle disparaissait maintenant sous leurs yeux, comme avalée par les entrailles poussiéreuses de la terre. C'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait, et bientôt ses mémoires allaient-elles former le berceau de ces fragiles fleurs blanches, souvenirs éternels.

Eomer serrait ses poings jusqu'à en sentir poindre la douleur. Il ne pleurait pas – il ne pleurerait plus. Ce temps était passé ; il n'était plus un enfant. Il avait désormais la sensation d'avoir trop souffert pour espérer retrouver cette innocence perdue. Il ne lui restait que sa jeune sœur, qui s'était à cette heure muée en une pelote de chagrin à vif, à cet âge pourtant si candide où ne devrait importer que les rires et les jeux ; et il se jura alors de la préserver tant qu'il pourrait de la souffrance et du tourment.

L'on scella l'entrée du tertre. Avec une tendresse fraternelle, silencieuse, il prit Eowyn dans ses bras. La fillette s'agrippa farouchement à son frère ; peu à peu, ses pleurs cessèrent. Sa respiration, alors saccadée, s'apaisa. Eomer de Rohan se sentit empli d'une volonté digne et nouvelle. Une sérénité étrange, posée, sembla envelopper leurs esprits de son souffle berçant.

A leurs pieds, les symbelmÿnes reluisaient de leur pureté éclatante sous les rayons du soleil. Il fit alors le serment, en leur âme et leur cœur, de la protéger et de la chérir jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.

Eowyn de Rohan resta à ses côtés tout le jour durant. Ce n'est que lorsque le sommeil emporta sa conscience, une fois la nuit venue, qu'elle lâcha finalement sa main.

o o o o o

_Les dernières lueurs finissaient de disparaître au loin. Il prit sa main, dans un geste de réconfort, familier. Elle lui adressa un regard fugace mais ne prononça pas un mot, serrant la sienne en retour._

_Ils s'étaient juré de se préserver l'un l'autre, mais les Ténèbres grandissantes qui s'insinuaient sur les terres libres du Milieu faisaient chanceler la vigueur de leur promesse sous leurs assauts sinistres._

* * *

Aucun dialogue dans ce texte ; les paroles sont parfois superflues, je crois.


	5. I La Comté : Peregrin & Diamond

**Notes :** Une mise à jour ! Yay !

J'avance lentement – très lentement, certes – mais sûrement. Cette fois-ci, voici une petite amourette de Hobbits, remplie de tendresse sans conséquence (ou pas ?). Je n'arrive pas à me figurer l'âge que l'on pourrait leur donner dans ce texte – hormis quelque part dans l'enfance !

Le principe de cette fic est toujours explicité sur la page du premier chapitre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**I. La Comté : Peregrin Touque & Diamond de Long-Cleeve**

_Sur un air bien connu._

o o o

Sa main fusa à la surface de l'étang, leste et agile, dans un carillon de gerbes d'eau – un instant trop tard. Les minuscules têtards échappèrent à sa poigne, frétillant dans l'onde calme. Un soupir bref franchit ses lèvres, se mêlant à la chaude brise estivale. Des grillons chantaient non loin, tapis, placides, au sein du bruissement des feuillages.

Avec une détermination silencieuse, il se remit à l'affût. Les jeunes créatures ondoyaient sous ses yeux, à peine venaient-elles troubler la surface de l'eau. De nouveau il guetta, scruta et épia encore, empli d'une patience reine – et son bras bondit sous l'onde miroitante. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur un essaim de têtards qui s'éparpillèrent par mille chemins, avec une prestesse insolente.

Las ! Deux malheureux innocents pourtant ne purent passer ces barrières de chair et d'os.

Le jeune Hobbit brandit ses captifs avec un sourire éclatant, victorieux. Mais alors que, relâchant sa prise, celle-ci allait rejoindre le restant de sa pêche, immergée au fond d'un petit bocal de verre bleuté, son attention fut distraite par un écho fortuit qui résonna dans le bois.

Au loin, une voix pure et frêle chantait.

_Un, deux, trois_

_Nous irons au bois_

Surpris, abandonnant là sa chasse, il partit, fort de cette nouvelle quête, vers la candide mélodie. Le moelleux tapis d'herbe soyeuse étouffait ses pas, et venait chatouiller ses chevilles du bout de ses brins. La voix se rapprocha, se fit plus claire et plus vibrante, il lui sembla même qu'il lui suffisait de tendre la main pour la saisir, quand soudain…

Elle s'arrêta, net.

Il se figea, stupéfait, sa tête tournant de tous côtés alors qu'il observait, à l'entour, les yeux écarquillés. Le temps d'une minute – peut-être deux ? – il resta ainsi immobile, cerné par le pépiement joyeux et moqueur des moineaux ; jusqu'à ce que quelque chose vienne heurter le sommet de son crâne. Il se frotta les cheveux, par réflexe davantage que par douleur, et découvrit à ses pieds une petite cerise aux courbes rebondies.

Un rire jaillit, au-dessus de lui, du cœur de la frondaison des arbres.

« Peregrin ! Peregrin ! »

Alors il aperçut, couronné de feuilles d'un vert tendre et de fleurs d'été, un visage juvénile et familier.

« Diamond ?! Que fais-tu là-haut ? »

_Quatre, cinq, six_

_Cueillir des cerises_

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, l'air taquin et – quoique fort légèrement – narquois.

« Je cueille des cerises, nigaud. »

Pippin fronça le nez, un tantinet vexé.

« Je vois bien, merci, maugréa-t-il. Mais je doute que ta mère serait ravie de te voir ainsi côtoyer les écureuils.

- Oh, tu es bien trop jeune pour jouer les rabats-joies, Pip ! Viens donc me rejoindre. »

Le jeune Hobbit ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Il grimpa le long de l'écorce rêche du cerisier en quelques gestes, pour se retrouver assis à califourchon sur une branche alourdie de dizaines de perles rouges et chatoyantes. A ses côtés, balançant ses jambes dans le vide, des griottes jumelles pendues à ses oreilles comme s'il se fût agi de dormeuses serties de rubis et de grenat, Diamond de Long Cleeve croquait autant de cerises qu'elle n'en mettait dans son panier. Un océan de verdure, piqueté de cent couleurs de fleurs et de fruits, leur faisait face.

« La vue est belle d'ici, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle entre deux bouchées.

Elle lui lança un regard en coin – puis ajouta, toute de naïveté et d'innocence drapée :

« Sans doute l'est-elle encore davantage sur les plus hautes branches, là où perce le soleil… Et les fruits y sont si mûrs et si gros ! Me rendrais-tu un service ? Irais-tu les cueillir, s'il te plaît… »

Elle lui offrit son plus charmant sourire, coloré de jus de cerise.

« … Pour moi ? »

… Auquel il répondit par une moue sceptique, qui laissait bien peu paraître, en vérité, l'envol enflammé des battements de son cœur.

« Ne peux-tu y grimper toi-même ? fit-il, hésitant, tandis qu'une partie de son être lui intimait de se taire avec force injures.

- On voit bien que tu n'as jamais porté de jupes. »

Le regard brillant et implorant sous une pluie de boucles châtain, elle lui tendit son panier à moitié plein.

Le jeune Touque ne résista guère plus longtemps.

_Sept, huit, neuf_

_Dans mon panier neuf_

Ainsi reprit-il son ascension. Tandis que Diamond, quelques toises plus bas, fredonnait guillerettement, il entreprit d'ôter de leur nid les cerises vermeilles, caressées par les rayons brûlants de l'astre solaire. Glissant sur les branchages traîtres et fragiles, il manqua de choir une fois, deux fois, mais parvint enfin à redescendre, sans plus de heurts, un plein panier de fruits à son bras. Il fut accueilli par les applaudissements enthousiastes de la jeune Hobbite qui tintèrent, ébranlèrent son âme comme mille trompettes glorieuses acclamant un héros triomphant.

Alors qu'ils savouraient tant ce repos si bien mérité que le fruit de leur cueillette, bercés par le souffle du vent dans la ramure des arbres et les trilles gracieux de quelque rossignol, Diamond se redressa soudain, deux doigts sur les lèvres, réprimant à moitié un sourire mutin.

« Oh ! J'oubliais ! »

_Dix, onze, douze_

_Elles seront toutes…_

Se tournant vers un Pippin tout esbaudi, elle saisit sa main et déposa, sur sa joue empourprée, un baiser sucré.

… _Rouges !_


End file.
